Leap of Faith
by F.Roy Dean Shlippe
Summary: Reboot of the movie from the Kommissar's perspective. Because sometimes falling in love is all about reading between the lines and taking a leap of faith in the hopes someone will catch you. (Beca -Kommissar)
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: so this is my first PP2 fic. I just wanted to expand out the characters while still writing in the confines of the cannon I guess. So hope you like it. I included a song to match each chapter because two musically inclined people understand emotions better through music :)

 _Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
 _You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
 _And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
 _I just haven't met you yet_

-Michael Buble, Just haven't me you yet

Chapter One – First Sight

DSM was preparing backstage for the Audi car show performance. They were scattered about the room preparing their final stretches and vocal warm ups. Pieter was leaning on one of the back stage support pillars with his arms crossed, surveying the team's last preparations.

He fidgeted with the uncomfortable high neckline of his dramatic shirt. He was annoyed, and his lack of sleep and patience was showing in his reluctance to engage in the usual pre performance banter.

This was partly due to the Commissar's English only mandate while they were on tour. In his present mood Pieter wasn't interested in the extra thought required to translate needless chatter. It would be hard enough singing in the ridiculous language with only three hours sleep. Their Commissar was right in suggesting that it made them much more appealing to their rather monolingual audience, however it was still rather annoying to have to think about verb order mid harmony. Well they were the best for a reason.

The rest of DSM was chatting happily as they moved through final preparations and last minute problems. There was still a positive vibe within the rest of the group, despite language limitations and lack of sleep. The Bella's failure had provided a well-timed windfall for the group after the financial pressures of the European economic downturn. The tour offer had come very late notice, but the money was needed and they couldn't afford to turn it down despite the inconvenience.

Fortunately they were recycling last year's European Championships performance due to the severe lack of preparation time. The Americans never looked at anything outside their country so it didn't matter if they had performed this set before. It was fortunate that they could execute such a familiar and well-rehearsed set as most of the team was suffering from jet lag after arriving in America two days previous.

An announcement from a stagehand grabbed the room's attention, giving them the signal to get ready. Upon hearing this Pieter pushed off the pillar to organise the troops into formation since the Kommissar was still absent.

She had received a phone call from their manager earlier and was yet to appear. Given the rapid fire German that had issued from her phone as she had departed it hadn't been a nice social call.

As everyone slowly milled into their start positions her authoritative stride announced her entry into the room. Her black leather boots squeaked in time with her long stride as she blew passed two stagehands into the room. The Kommissar's strict hairstyle emphasised the hard expression on her face, while the tight black fitting outfit contrasted with her pale skin, blond hair and sharp cheekbones.

Gauging the non-expression on her face it looked like it had been quite a bad phone call.

"This will do wonders for Mina's mood" Pieter thought grimly.

The Kommissar's hardened gaze fell on her still milling group.

"Positions" She barked

Everyone quickly snapped into their practiced formations as the stagehand gave them a 1-minute countdown. The Kommissar strode towards front of the formation the stand next to Pieter.

Disgruntled at the overly bossy tone, one of their new junior members muttered to her friend "she needs to get laid".

Pieter glanced over to Mina as she faced forward towards the stage. Her lips were turned down slightly. He gave a mental sigh. So she had heard that stupid comment then. He reached out unobtrusively to brush her hand in support. Mina angled her face towards him with a slight smile but Pieter could see her eyes didn't mean it.

The stagehand counted them in for the last ten second remaining as the Kommissar's voice crackled in over the speakers. Pieter just wished that sometimes Mina could catch a break for all the hard work she put in.

At the stagehand's signal the group surged forward to begin their performance. They would give their best; their Kommissar demanded nothing less.

It wasn't till mid performance that Pieter began to start seeing some of the faces in the crowd. The well-practiced set allowed him to focus more on his translated lyrics and his surroundings. The group of girls up the back looked very familiar but he couldn't place them for the life of him. He glanced towards his left as he spun in the routine. Mina was oblivious to anything else but the team's synchronisation and the music. Her passion and love for music was why they did so well competitively.

He turned back to face the group of girls just as he harmonised with Mina after the drop. Ah he remembered who they were, the Barden Bella's. From the looks on their faces they weren't happy about their tour loss and the competition onstage. Pieter had to work hard to repress a smirk. He had done plenty of research on all the members of the group after they had entered their application for Worlds. It always paid to know the competition.

The pubic nudity scandal on national television had even broadcast in Germany. The whole team had been in hysterics watching the Comcast, especially the vapid American judges and their screams.

The set was coming to a close now building up to the finale. Pieter could feel the sweat dripping down his back. His shirt probably resembled a second skin by now. The bright lights and the dancing made things very warm on stage. He belted out the final lines with more passion then usual, owing to the rival onlookers.

"We will be victorious! Come on!" he sung while staring at the Bellas, challenging them to do better. He was doubtful they ever could.

They were all a touch out of breath as they moved back stage. Pieter slugged down half of his drink bottle and ran a towel over his face to absorb the worst of the sweat. The Kommissar stood next to him looking a great deal less worn out but still less than her usual immaculate self. He angled himself towards her blocking her somewhat from the view of the team.

"So what was the phone call about Mina?" he asked quietly. Her lips thinned and her eyebrows creased slightly.

"Our illustrious manager has found more shows in America for us to perform in" she said without inflection.

Pieter mentally grimaced. If Mina wasn't pitching a fit over this then it was higher than a level 7 on the Oh-Shit-Ohmmeter. She only got quiet and emotionless when she was really pissed or upset.

"He has booked us in for a seven new performances on top of the previous Bella tour dates." She said in a low voice. She continued

"He also wants us to perform new sets at each so we can better demonstrate our range and potential to the Americans. I believe he is pushing for us to get scouted by some record labels here so we can break into the American market and by extension the large amounts of money that come with it."

Pieter's eyes widened "But our next performance is a whole state away in two days" he muttered "And the team is still jet lagged to hell and back. There is no way we can put together a set and rehearse between now and then. Is he insane!"

"Keep it down" Mina snapped

"We'll have to figure something else out. The team will break at that pace obviously. I was thinking more towards mashing up a few of our old pieces. The American's seem to love their remixes after all," she said with no small amount of sarcasm.

Pieter nodded and ran his hand through his short hair. "We'll have to stay up tonight planning and mixing then," he said with a frown.

He looked closer at Mina's face. Her stage makeup had done a good job at hiding the lack of sleep but he could still tell. Pieter sighed

"Mina dear when was the last time you slept?" he asked quietly. Her eyes flickered down.

"I got a little last night," she muttered. Pieter rolled his eyes

"Your running on fumes then" he said, while reaching for her hand "I know you didn't sleep on the flight here, or the night before that. You don't fly well leibling." His thumb rubbed a gently circle on the back of her hand.

Mina briefly closed her eyes and sighed.

"That may be true but DSM still need a new set created by tomorrow morning. We'll practice the singing on the bus to Atlanta and the choreography in the hotel rooms when we arrive." She said

She shook off Pieter's hand and concerned gaze, and moved over to the rest of the group who were chatting animatedly and pointing at the crowd.

DSM had spotted the despondent looking Barden Bella's sitting around some tables and were cracking jokes about them in rapid German. Their Kommissar upon approaching the group overheard them. She waited till she had moved directly behind her group before remonstrating them.

"I thought it was understood that English was to be your only language spoken whilst we were in America? Our language practice and accent assimilation will not improve if you continue to forget. To drill this DSM will be practicing a new set every show we do while on tour. We shall start with vocal practice on the bus tomorrow morning." She announced in an commanding voice

There was a collective groan from the group as they contemplated the extra work and the loss of naptime while driving. Lena, one of their strong vocalists spoke quietly

"Sorry Kommissar" she muttered in subdued tones.

Mina, having dealt with the most immediate of problems turned with curiosity to find the talked about Barden Bellas in the audience. Almost instantly she her gaze was attracted by a short brunette in the crowd. Her hair perfectly framed a delicate elven face with slanted cheekbones and dark eyes. Her posture showed her lack of comfort in her surrounding environment. Simply put she was really quite attractive.

Pieter nudged her and pointed over in the girl's direction. Following his finger her heart sank a little. The girl she had been staring at was surrounded by a group of girls that we none other than the Barden Bellas, their rivals. Mina mentally filed away any chances of talking to the elven brunette.

Pieter, after having a devious idea, chuckled to himself and turned to Mina

"Want to give them a real reason to hate us?" he said with a smirk

"I think a verbal beat down is enough to motivate them to work hard for Worlds" he continued in a falsely innocent voice "really we are helping them to improve as a team"

Pieter laid a hand dramatically across his head "when you think about it its our civic duty to set a fire under these poor souls"

The rest of DSM covered barely concealed snorts of laugher. Their Kommissar's lips curled up into a smirk. Maybe she would get to talk to the girl after all.

"Ok listen up everyone here's the plan"

The team began their approach in the agreed upon formation. The Kommissar's long legs quickly ate up the distance between the two groups with her elegant strides. She had prepared her best regal 'I give no shits' face, one primarily reserved for people she didn't like and DSM's manager, whom she also didn't like.

"The Barden Bellas" she drawled upon reaching the staring group. "You came here to see us?" staring straight at the gorgeous brunette at the centre of the group

Mina extended out her hand in a deliberately arrogant move that they had pre orchestrated. Pieter on cue handed over the towel they had snagged from back stage. She feigned dabbing sweat off her neck. The cute girl's eyes started to follow the line of the towel.

Mina lowered her lashes slightly and couldn't help but add

"Is it because you are, what do the American kids say? Jelly?" She asked with an eyebrow quirk.

She noticed the girl's eyes still hadn't left off following the towels movements and her lips curled up in a smirk. Looks like the little mouse was somewhat interested. Well that was intriguing.

She barely heard the red head's reply in the negative. Her gaze was on the slight flush that had spread across the girl's cheeks.

"You know we really should thank you for making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude " Mina suggested,

Truthfully they really should thank the Bellas on both knees for screwing up as DSM would now be able to make good money for the next three months.

"We should send them something" she mused as she half tuned towards Pieter. She internally winced at the assessing look on his face. It looked like he knows something was up. "Maybe a fruit basket" she suggested.

Almost instantly she gave a mental cringe at the slip. Fruit baskets were not considered a gift for a professional courtesy in Germany, rather something you would give to a close friend or family.

Pieter's eyebrow raise was sure sign he had caught that lapse. Her suspicions were further proven as he added a sarcastic "yum yum" for more dramatic effect. She turned back towards the group and tried to make a quick save "or would you prefer mini muffins" She suggested

The cute brunette spoke up for the first time "Ok we didn't come here to start anything, we just wanted to check you out before Worlds where we are going to kick your ass" she said with a sassy head tilt.

Mina was focused on her lips as they moved, hearing "check you out" and "ass" much louder than the rest of the sentence. She quickly blinked and gathered her bitchy demeanour. She gave into the temptation to step closer.

"you? You are the kicker of ass?" she said as she moved into the girl's personal space.

At this range Mina could smell the pleasant woody sent that she wore and could watch, as the slight blush grew more intense. The girl's eyes flickered down, lingering on Mina's chest. Mina's smirk grew more pronounced, so she definitely wasn't the only interested party here. The girl's eyes glanced guiltily away and to the side as she agreed.

"But you are so tiny!" Mina said looking down on her slightly.

The girl wasn't that short but she was the smallest there and Mina was fully prepared to fire up the height related rage that is "short person syndrome"

Mina further dug in on that point "Like an elf, or is it a fairy?... Sprite?" She suggested.

She mentally shook herself. That was a little too close to her original musings over the girl's attractiveness. Forgetting herself she momentarily slipped back into German in an effort to find a meaner adjective.

"What is the word I'm looking for? " she asked in Pieter

"Troll" he replied with great glee and emphasis

Mina turned back to the girl "that's it" she agreed untruthfully "You are like a troll" she added to confirm her mean image to DSM, who by now was probably a touch concerned that she was losing her killer edge.

The Girl looked her up and down "You are physically flawless" she stuttered Mina's eyes widened slightly and her stomach clenched. Clearly the little mouse was very attracted to her if she forgot herself enough to compliment an enemy. Despite her best interests she started to become intrigued at the idea of seeing someone who didn't filter and polish everything they said. It would be a refreshing change "Thank you" she replied in a slightly taken aback tone. Even Pieter looked surprised and confused next to her The girl blinked quickly "but that doesn't mean I like you" she finished lamely. Mina decided to take that as a cover since the girl's teammates were staring at her in a confused manner. Clearly they didn't know about the girl's preference for German blonds she thought with an internal smirk. She lidded her eyes to stare at the girl making her squirm slightly. Mina smiled if they had met at a club in another time she could have talked this one into bed in ten seconds flat no alcohol required, judging by her reactions. The ginger standing next to the girl seemed to rally in the face of her teammate's distracting attraction. " We are not scared about Worlds because when the Bellas take to the stage we are going to blow minds" she announced. Mina retuned to her examination of the Girl. She would love to blow her mind she though. She vaguely heard Pieter sarcastic reply "With what? More of flabby Abby's baby chute?" he drawled at the Bellas Mina meanwhile was too focused on the subtle clenching of the Girls thighs as she shifted her weight slightly, rubbing herself together minutely. Mina's nostrils flared slightly as she felt a reciprocating heat in her belly. It appeared that the little mouse was quite passionate. Mina would have given quite a bit for a night in bed with her just to see how feisty she really was. She barely heard the sniping exchange going on next to her as she stared at the blushing Bella. She snapped back to the conversation at Pieter's implications of a hot mess. She knew full well that he was referring in part to her abnormal focus on the brunette, especially as Mina still had yet to move out of her personal space. This was an unusual tactic for someone who was usually private and not inclined to causal touching or closeness. She had to end this conversation now before it got too out of hand and her image as cold-hearted commander was forever ruined. "Darlings" she drawled "- please take my advice. Don't try and beat us. You cannot. We are the best" she finished with a smirk. She took a last look at the attractive brunette and fervently hoped she would get a chance to see her again sometime "-and now we must go. I need to rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you" Mina said turning to leave gracefully with dignity intact. She barely heard the last words from the Girl as they walked off "Yeah well your sweat smells like cinnamon and you make me sexually confused!" she called out, face palming shortly afterwards. Mina's smile went from a tiny lip curl back to a full blown smirk as they exited the room towards their bus. It looked like this evening had turned out much more interesting than she had originally thought.

She noticed Pieter's curious gaze out of the corner of her eye. She decided to attempt avoiding his notice and marched ahead towards the bus trying to head off any chance of him getting her alone. She definitely hoped that her and the little mouse would meet again. Perhaps it was time for some research she thought with a grin.

So I hope you liked it. I'm half way through the second chapter and have a solid plan for the rest of the fic. Please read and review ! constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So I've been totally and utterly blown away but the kind feedback I've received after the first chapter so it motivated me to finish of the second faster than I thought. Bit of a sad chapter but it kinda had to be done. Some warning for Jesse fans out there (sorry I really like the character but he just has to go for the story to work) and also the story is about to earn that M rating. I hope you like it!

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

-All good things come to an end, Nelly Furtardo

Chapter 2 – Trouble in paradise 

It was three days after the car show and DSM was just finishing up their set at the Atlantic charity gala. They had work hard to prepare their new piece and it had apparently paid off, given the riotous applause that issued behind them. The team had worked in rotating groups all of yesterday at the hotel. Mina took one group for three hours to work on vocals while Pieter took the other for three hours of choreography. The third group was given three hours to rest and eat. After all three groups had rotated through; the entire group was assembled for four hours of rigours final rehearsals before finally eating dinner and going to bed exhausted.

Mina and Pieter had worked throughout the previous night to build the set's vocals and choreography. It was sheer will and stupid amounts of caffeine that had gotten them through yesterday's training with no sleep. Both Pieter and Mina were feeling the strain and it was making them much snappier than usual.

Mina had no need to worry that her team thought she was going soft after the car show. She had reinforced her ice queen status by making no less than three members cry during rehearsals. Thankfully they had gotten a few hours of sleep the night before the Gala, otherwise Mina wouldn't have been held responsible for the carnage that would have ensued when she snapped from sleep depravation.

Pieter had fared slightly better than the Kommissar as he had the enviable ability to sleep anywhere at any time. He was concerned though that Mina was pushing herself too much and would soon crack under the pressure. As DSM's lieutenant it was his job to stop any caffeine hallucination massacres from occurring.

As the team boarded their tour bus post show, Pieter decided to take matters into his own hands. He stood at the front of the bus to make his announcement.

"Thank you all for your hard work over the last two days. To reward your efforts there will be no scheduled practice for the next 24 hours. You may spend your leisure time as you wish." He projected across the bus

This announcement was met with loud cheering throughout the bus as DSM celebrated their well earned freedom.

Pieter spotted the Kommissar in her seat looking mutinous over the impromptu news. He quickly moved up the isle and took the seat next to her the head her off at the pass.

"Mina think about it" he whispered to her "we all need a break even you"

Mina glared at him "but we have another performance in a weeks time. We don't have time to frolic about" she muttered back sarcastically

Pieter sighed; he could see the badly disguised bags under her eyes and the slight tremor in her hands that indicated too much caffeine and too little sleep. He decided to sweeten the deal a little since Mina was even more stubborn and mean than usual when she was tired

"To make it up to you, I promise to take you out to dinner tonight. There's a German alehouse down the road from the hotel and it will be just us no DSM to worry about. Just like old times. I'll even let you vent about your hormones and shit." He whispered with a smirk

He could see from her expression her resolve was weakening so he decided to push it a little further

"It will be my shout," he murmured suggestively with an eyebrow wiggle

The Kommissar cracked "you have yourself a deal sir" she replied with a smile.

Pieter grinned back happy to see best friend relax a little after a stressful few days. Her smile turned a touch predatory

"I've been meaning to test out that expensive wheat beer while we are here. I heard they really charge a premium on imports" Mina cackled with glee "I want to see how close it is to real home brewed German Beer. I guess I will need to try a large range to compare properly." She mused

Pieter grimaced and started to mentally calculate what was in his bank account. Mina leaned in close to him and added

"Ohh by the way this is for the hormonal problems you mentioned" she whispered before punching him hard in the arm

"Hormones my ass" she muttered to herself as she settled back into her seat and closed her eyes. She still wore a slight smile though as she tried to fall asleep.

Pieter quietly chuckled and congratulated himself on a good plan before settling in for a short nap too. After all it had been a long three days.

It was three days after the car show and Beca was just leaving the recording studio after a long day and little sleep. She had spent the day listening though what felt like hundreds of demos, all while fending off texts from Chloe about when their new set was going to be ready. She was exhausted from living a double life.

After swinging into a MacDonald's drive through on her way home and getting a very large strong coffee, Beca felt much more alive. It was a forty-minute drive to campus so she settled into the car seat more comfortably and prepped a current favourite album to accompany her on the drive home.

It was about half way into her trip when her mobile started ringing. " _I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick_."

The song sounded surprisingly loud in the small confines of her car. For a second Beca couldn't work out where it was coming from, before grimacing and pulling over to fish out her sabotaged phone from her bag.

Fat Amy must have changed it last night as a joke after she had fallen asleep on the sofa for the second night running. She must have thought it was funny after the awkward flirting with DSM's leader. Next she would be dropping 'lesbihonest' references during conversations.

Beca sighed and answer her phone "Hey it's Beca" she announced

"Hey babe I've got dinner sorted for our date night tonight" Jesse's voice floated through the speaker.

Beca's stomach sank. She had totally forgotten about their date night. She had already promised to spend time with the girls after she had fallen asleep on them the last two nights and she had a bunch of work to get done for tomorrow.

"Ohh ummm I'm so sorry hun I've just been swamped with a stack of work today and I'm totally beat. Is there any chance we could have a rain check? I will totally make it up to you on the weekend" Beca begged

Their relationship had become a little strained over the last year as they both worked hard to finish University and start their careers. They had been talking less and less. This had lead them to create date nights to try and rekindle things like they were in first year.

Jesse sighed, "Becs you cancelled the last date night and stood me up on the one before that"

Beca cringed. She had been a pretty crappy girlfriend lately. She was just so much more obsessed over her work these days that it seemed like such an effort to hang out like they use too.

"I'm really sorry, It's just been so stressful with the internship and Bella dramas. It just feels like there's not enough time for us, for any personal life. I'll try really hard for the next one yeah?" Beca replied resting her head back on the car seat.

Jesse was silent for a long moment and all Beca could hear was the cars whizzing past her.

"It just feels like I'm the only one trying here" Jesse's words were like a punch to the guts

"No it's not like that! It really isn't" she exclaimed

"Well it sure as hell feels that way" Jesse replied with heat "I just feel like I'm not worth your time nowadays. You always have something better to do even when you're with me your distracted or obsessing over your life, never me. We haven't even had sex in like two months. Its not like I can even keep you happy that way." He yelled

Beca's heart twisted and anxiety bubbled through her stomach. She really didn't enjoy confrontation. She just wanted to run away from this conversation and forget it happened.

"It's not like that! I do want to be with you! I love you. We can make this work!" Beca said desperately

She loved him, she was just starting to wonder if she was in love with him or with the stability and comfort he gave her.

"Whatever" Jesse replied harshly "I just don't know where your at anymore. I think I need a little time I guess" with that he hung up

Beca stared at her phone in shock. What did that even mean? She quickly texted him _I'm sorry hun I will make this ok I promise. Are we still ok as a couple?_

It took a long time for him to reply back and Beca just stared out the windscreen wondering what the hell had happened to her easy comfortable life. First the Bellas, then the new job and now this.

Her phone dinged as the message finally came through _Yeah we're ok just need to sort some things out_.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on the steering wheel. At least that was something she could go on. She sat back up before shakily indicating to pull back onto the road, looking for traffic.

Pieter walked Mina to her hotel room door before kissing her on the cheek and wishing her a good nights sleep. Mina yawned her reply as she entered her room and staggered tiredly into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

The last few days had exhausted her. She could feel the weight of the sleep deprivation deep in her chest. The beer tonight had given her a slight buzz and helped her to relax slightly. Unfortunately her mind was still buzzing, cataloguing information at a hundred miles. Her mind was telling her that she was 6 hours ahead in Berlin time which would be 7am now, her usual morning wakeup.

To try and force her body into sleep, Mina decided to take a long hot shower. Undressing efficiently she turned the taps on and make it as hot as her skin could stand, before getting in and putting her head under the showerhead.

The water coursed down her face, soaking her hair. Mina rested her forehead on the cool tiles closing her eyes. Her eyes burned dryly, she had been awake for way too long. Maybe the new recruits were right, she really did need to get laid. She turned her face upwards facing into the spray and slicked back her hair. It was after all a very long time since she had been laid properly, not counting rushed and unsatisfactory one-night stands.

Mina sighed and switched off the taps. The shower clearly wasn't working if she was getting depressed over her non-existent sex life. An image of the cute brunette popped into her head as she was winding a towel around herself. Her lips curled up, now that would be a tempting offer. She wouldn't mind stripping the little mouse to see if she was really that feisty underneath.

Shaking her head slightly Mina padded into the bedroom and scooped up her laptop. She figured that responding to dry emails would numb her brain into something resembling sleep. Dropping the towel and tucking herself into bed, she opened up the computer screen and logged into her emails.

 _You have 0 new messages_

Mina grimaced. It figures.

She pursed her lips and drummed her fingers lightly on the keyboard, at a loss over what she should do now. The cute brunette flickered through her thoughts again. Mina's lips curled into a small smile as she remembered her vow to research after the car show. Feeling more interested, she moved to click on the search bar. It was time to find out more about the little mouse.

It was easy enough to find the Barden Bella's official page, which was complete with brief character bios, photos and a list of titles they had won. Mina scrolled through quickly to skim read until she came across the girl's photo.

Her name was Beca Mitchell; she was 22, captain and musical director of the group, and hoped to be a music producer one day. Mina avidly read the rest of her brief profile and filed away bits of relevant information about Beca. She continued to search but the rest of the website was pretty standard and didn't carry any more real information, just lots of publicity and event booking material.

Curious to find out more, Mina loaded a search engine and typed in Beca's name. The results generated were mostly links to the Acapella Comcast service, the Bella's youtube channel and most interestingly a link to Beca Mitchell's Facebook page.

Feeling more than a little stalkerish, Mina quickly clicked on the link and navigated to the About Me section. Her heart sank a little as she read. Beca Mitchell had a boyfriend of over three years named Jesse.

Mina felt a little despondent; it looked like she had been reading the signs wrong the night of the car show. Beca was not only taken but also interested in guys. Maybe it had been so long since she had gotten laid that her brain was now projecting her sexual frustration onto cute girls.

Disappointed, she shut her laptop down and snuggled under the covers and briefly wished she could find someone so that she wouldn't have to sleep alone every night.

Beca was most of the way to the Bella's sorority house before guilt overtook her. She really felt bad about the fight with Jesse. He had supported her when she had applied for the studio internship and she felt really bad that she wasn't there for him tonight. Maybe she needed to reorganise her priorities to spend more time with him.

She came to a snap decision and continued driving past the turn off for her house. She would just surprise Jesse now and make it up to him with some steamy sex, she thought. Her stomach unclenched slightly from the ball it had glued itself in since the fight began. She had a something of a solution to her problem with Jesse and she could work of some of the lingering sexual tension from her half remembered dreams since the car show. Killing two birds with one stone she thought with a small grin.

Beca pulled up along the road out the front of the Treblemaker's sorority house. Her heels made barely and noise as she walked through the grass to the front door. Not bothering to knock she used her key to enter the house. It was very quite downstairs as the boys were all out watching Benji's latest magic show at the pub. Beca abruptly felt a little more ashamed of herself. Jesse could have been watching and supporting his best friend's show instead of waiting for his absent girlfriend.

She quickly moved up the stairs intent on grovelling apologies to him. She turned at the top and moved across the landing towards Jesse's room. Music issued from under the door as she approached.

Beca hesitated for a brief second at the door. She would kneel down and grovel straight away with her best puppy dog expression. He couldn't be mad at her long with that right?

Beca quickly opened the door before she could overthink anymore.

Jesse was kneeling behind a blond girl on all fours on his bed. They were both stark naked and he was balls deep inside of her, mid thrust. Beca felt all the air go right out of her lungs. It felt like she had been winded and had her heart ripped out all in one.

The door issued a load creak as it continued its swing open. Beca was rooted to the spot in horror at the scene before her. Her brain just couldn't process what was happening right now.

Jesse, heard the door squeak and glanced behind him in surprise. His eyes widened dramatically as he caught sight of Beca. He quickly pulled out of the blond girl and clutched at the bedding to try and cover himself. The blond looked around at the interruption and squealed upon seeing Beca. She quickly rolled over to also cover herself guiltily.

"What the hell" the girl exclaimed "I thought you said your girlfriend was busy tonight" she yelled at Jesse

He flushed and glanced down. Beca took a second to process this. She could feel this huge rage building inside of her at these words.

"You fucker!" she screamed. "I was coming over to make it up to you and I find out you've been cheating on me. Fuck you!" Beca was breathing hard and ready to break something or a lot of somethings.

Jesse reached out in a placating gesture in an effort to reassure her.

"It's not like that Becs. I just got lonely. It's you I love babe." He pleaded

The blond girl exclaimed at this

"I thought you loved me not her" she yelled "You said you were going to break it off with her since she's such a cold fish. You said you would choose to be with me Liar. I've waited three months to be with you!" She snatched up her discarded clothes and stormed out of the room with her mascara starting to run.

"THREE FUCKING MONTHS" Beca screeched in disbelief at Jesse. "You just couldn't keep it in your pants. I guess I wasn't worth that much to you" She said as the tears started to well up

Jesse cringed inwards slightly "Becs you didn't even seem sexually interested in me. Frankly you were pretty shit in bed by the end." He said

Beca felt that comment hit hard in her self-esteem. The pain just fuelled he rage

"Well at least I could last longer than 5 minutes" she mocked "fuck you Jesse"

She turned to walk out as the tears started to get worse. Thinking twice she turned back and crossed the room in a stride.

CRACK!

Beca slapped him across the face with a satisfying sound. Reaching the end of her composure she turned and fled down the stairs and out to her car. She could barely see the road as she turned the keys in the ignition. Her breath came in gasps, as she turned back onto the road intent on getting home to lock herself in her room and cry for the next week.

The car span out slightly from too much acceleration, as she pulled out onto the road. She made the fortunately short journey home by sheer familiarity only.

Her heart felt like it was not working right. She had thought that Jesse was the one. He had been her rock over the last three years and had helped her to get over her commitment issues after her parents very messy divorce.

After her parents had split Beca had found it so hard to trust anything they said. Half the time they had used her to get back at one another. The other half of the time they had pushed her to the side, as they were busy rebuilding new lives for themselves.

Then Jesse hand wormed his way into her heart and Beca thought that she had found someone who was there just for her and only her. Someone who would fight for her and be in her corner no matter what. It felt pretty fucking awful to know she never had that. It had always meant far more to her than any presents or gestures. After all her parents had used gifts all the time but they had always fought their own battles, never hers.

She pulled up and staggered out of the car sniffling and crying. Not caring about her surroundings she quickly made her way up to the front door and straight through into the hallway intent on little else.

A blast of noise brought her back to the present. She had forgotten that Chloe had organised a Bella movie night amidst all of the drama. The group had turned to see who was coming through the front door since the living room was just there on the right. Chloe and Fat Amy were the first to notice Beca's tear stained face and upset state. The both ran over to her and enveloped her into a hug without a word. The rest of the group quickly followed suite. They all ended up in one big ball in the hallway with Beca sobbing in the middle.

After a little while she calmed down enough to stem the tears slightly.

"Thanks weirdos" she sniffled with a watery smile. At least there were some people that still had her back.

The rest of the Bellas were in shock. They had never seen Beca this upset before and they were worried. Chloe took the initiative and dragged Beca over to the sofa and the rest settled closely around them. Stacie passed Beca a mug of her favourite expensive hot chocolate and Beca accepted it with a small smile and a quiet thank you.

The girls settled in, ready to hear the full story as Beca slowly began to speak about what had happened that night

SOOO there it is I guess. I hope you liked it and I'll be working on the next chapter to post soon. Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hey here is the third chapter. Finally getting to the better stuff now that things have been set up a bit more. Also I finally figured out how to add German lines to the story without the spell check losing its mind yay (sorry for bad German for those who speak it :S ) I know most people wont, but I think the story works well if you listen to the songs picked throughout it, since I choose them to match the mood

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was I'd be much much richer

I got a girl crush, hate to admit it but  
I got a heart rush, ain't slowin' down  
I got it real bad, want everything she has  
That smile and the midnight laugh she's givin' you now

-Girl Crush, Little Big Town

Chapter 3 – A Chance Meeting 

Mina woke up to loud nocking on her hotel room door. She quickly scrambled out of bed before pulling on her bathrobe. Snarling, she muttered under her breath "Ich werde die Person dumm genug, um mich zu wecken töten"

As she dashed towards the door to commit bodily harm on the early knocker, she passed by a mirror and stopped to quickly fix her hair. It wouldn't do for her victim to see her less than composed and put together.

She wrenched open the door with her best ice queen of death face on. Pieter was outside leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Morgan liebling" Pieter greeted her sunnily

Mina growled at him "no German you Frühaufsteher Böse"

Pieter smirked and breezed past her into the kitchenette to raid her cupboard.

She slammed the door and stalked after him muttering a slew of German swearwords that would make a sailor blush. Pieter ignored her in favour of fishing out the coffee and turning on the kettle. Mina flopped onto the breakfast bench and propped her head up so that she could glare at her unwelcome interloper.

Pieter efficiently moved around preparing coffee for the two of them without speaking. His movements were very graceful courtesy of years of dance training and Mina took his gracefulness as another reason to hating him. She was always a slightly awkward dancer when they were at clubs and she envied his ability to dance without choreography.

Pieter set a steaming coffee mug in front of her and waited until she had downed half the cup in a few swallows before sipping his own delicately. Mina shuddered and put down her mug. Blinking a few times she focused on Pieter in a more coherent and less vengeful way.

He smirked as her and asked, "Awake now?" in a very smug voice

Mina scowled at him and replied in a lofty tone "Yes, though I still wish I wasn't" she rolled her eyes at him.

Pieter's smirk grew bigger "Shouldn't you be thankful that I brought you coffee this morning?" Pieter asked with a devilish grin

Mina scoffed at that "thankful? What that you stole my coffee and made me get out of bed? Perhaps I need a new lieutenant. My current on seems to be delusional" she mused while tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Pieter cracked up laughing

"Liebling you would never kick me out because then you would have to do choreography yourself. Also you love me too much" he finished with a grin

Mina grumbled something incoherent in German.

"No German" Pieter mocked

Mina fixed him with her most potent death glare "Ich hasse dich. Ich werde dich töten langsam genießen" and slumped forward onto the breakfast bench

"English hurts my brain this early in the morning" she added in a muffled voice and covered her head.

Pieter laughed, "You still don't wake up well do you schatz. Even back in college you were this bad. Age really hasn't improved you"

Mina grabbed a close by sugar sachet and threw it at his head. Pieter dodged it and continued to chuckle at her misfortune.

"I still don't know how you've fooled DSM into thinking you're an anal retentive early riser" he said in mock wondering tones

Mina snorted "I have a very loud, industrial strength alarm, coffee on timer and good time management skills" she replied in aloof tones "besides you know what they say on American sitcoms. Fake it till you make it. I'm just a fabulous actor"

Mina sat back up straight in her chair and chugged down the rest of her coffee. She placed her mug back down on the bench and gently slid it across the bench towards Pieter and the kitchenette. She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes silently begging him for more coffee.

"No get it yourself" he replied with a snort

"Pleeeeeeaaaasseeee" she whined "take mercy on the poor soul who cannot wake up all chipper for their 7 o'clock morning run"

"Nein"

"I'm your Kommissar. I demand more coffee" she tried in her best authoritative voice

"Keinen Weg in die Hölle" he replied

"I hate you" She glared at him, before slumping back down onto the bench.

Pieter dropped his now empty cup in the sink. "Nein, tust du nicht"

"No German" she replied, before chucking another two sugar sachets at his head, this time one of them hit.

Pieter turned back towards her with one eyebrow raised.

"I remember when we were ten, you used to throw things at me then too. The difference is I thought you would grow out of it back then." He said in lofty tones

Mina raised her head off the bench to poke her tongue out at him

Pieter rolled his eyes

"Moving onto business," he declared "We need to pick up the detailed information package about our tour today. It has all the updated information and contact details on it. We can get it from Barden University round midday if we leave shortly. It's only about 40 minutes drive from here."

Mina straightened back up at the mention of work, focusing at the current problem at hand.

"What will the rest of the team do while we are away? We really cannot afford to lose more practice time." She offered, "Only one of us should go. The other can work with the team."

Pieter thought it over for a few moments "Ja, I will stay. The choreography was a little under our usual standard last performance. I want to make sure it doesn't continue to happen, not before worlds and not while we are trying to gain American recognition."

Mina nodded her agreement, happy to get a small measure of alone time

Pieter continued "It also has the added bonus of a possible chance meeting with that Bella girl you were interested in" He said with an eyebrow wiggle

"….." Mina was unable to make a suitable comeback to that.

Pieter laughed without humour, "You really can pick them liebling. First Emilie, now a girl on a rival team who lives in a foreign country. After all those times I played wingman for you." Pieter sighed, "You just never relaxed or let anyone else in, never gave them a chance."

Mina frowned at him "It wasn't right. They just never fit. Plus It's so frustrating being a girl and trying to flirt with other girls. You compliment them and they are all 'how sweet. danke". No NO, I'm trying to hit on you. It was intended to be sexual," she ranted.

"At least with Beca she seemed obviously into me. She appeared to be incapable of any lies and edits with the way she blurted out stuff" Mina looked down and toyed with her mug. "Your right though it is stupid. She has a boyfriend, probably only interested in experimenting in a threesome or some shit, not dating me."

Pieter walked around the bench to hug her.

"You'll find someone Mina. Have a little faith and patience" he consoled

Mina sighed "Yeah, just wish I could know the right person when I met them you know?"

Pieter let go and headed back to the sink with her empty mug in hand. Mina ran her hands through her hair.

"Well I should get dressed and start driving if I'm to be there at midday" Mina stated as she stood up and stretched. She walked over to kiss Pieter on the cheek

"You can see yourself out," she said with a smile

Pieter grinned back, happy to see this side of his best friend. It was a nice change from the professional Kommissar during practice.

"No appreciation" he mockingly pouted before gracefully strolling out to the door.

Mina smiled and walked over to the wardrobe to plan her outfit. She didn't want her rival's to see her as anything less than perfect. Just in case

-Page Break-

Beca woke the next day feeling like complete shit. Her eyes felt gritty and gummy and the sunlight streaming through the window was far too bright. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night after talking everything over with the Bellas. Fat Amy and Chloe had piled into bed with her to keep her company when they had carried her up from the sofa. Falling asleep being hugged by her two best friends had helped to make her see that she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Beca slowly dragged herself out of bed and staggered into the bathroom to try and wash away the very alarming streaked mascara, eyeliner, dried tears and generally shitty feelings.

After some heavy-duty makeup wipes and a full pamper routine, Beca exited the bathroom feeling a great deal more awake and human. She looked around at the clock to check the time. It was just after 11 am so the rest of the Bellas would be in class at the moment or out of the house.

Beca spotted the jacket she had borrowed off Jesse hanging over her desk chair. She felt suddenly furious at him all over again. She grabbed it and threw it into her empty laundry basket. This sparked a rampage across the whole room as she erased any and all traces of him. Every photo, gift or possession was thrown into the laundry hamper at high speed.

Finally Beca looked around the room, satisfied that she had removed every reminder. She grabbed the overflowing basket and took it downstairs. She placed a note on it begging the girls to drop it over to Jesse's for her, not wanting to have to see him again herself.

Returning to her room, Beca looked around at a loss of what to do now. Her eye spotted her notebook containing set ideas for the Bellas and she decided to work on their upcoming performance to keep her mind off Jesse.

Glancing at the clock to see that it was close to midday, Beca decided to head to the Bella's practice rooms since the acoustics were much more favourable than her bedroom. It also wasn't full of memories of Jesse.

With a solid plan in mind, Beca strode over to her wardrobe determine to look like she was strong and unfazed, on the outside at least.

-Page Break-

It was just after midday when Mina walked back outside the Barden Club's administration building. She had picked up the full run list and details of the f Bella's former tour. It was quite an extensive list so she wanted a few minutes to look it over.

Barden campus was sunny, green and open as she walked around. It was nothing in compared to Heidelburg University back in Germany, but it still had a sprawling open vibe and modern architecture that was pleasant nonetheless.

Mina wondered around the campus looking for a coffee stand and take away lunch so that she could review all the tour information while appeasing her very hungry stomach.

It was a few minutes into her quest when Mina stumbled across the signpost pointing to the music departments of Barden campus. Curious despite herself she decided to investigate the music facilities on offer at the university.

As she wondered down the main walkway, Mina spotted a coffee stand to the side of the path. The line was quite long but she took this to mean that they produced good coffee. Happy with her discovery of coffee Mina lined up and resigned herself to a bit of a wait

She was halfway through the line when she heard it. A girl's voice was floating down from the window above her head. It was a beautiful alto with a stage worthy quality to it. Mina closed her eyes to appreciate the vocal control evident in it, the pitch and tone was perfect. If this girl were auditioning for DSM she would have accepted her in a heartbeat.

Mina looked up at the open window and spotted the sign just next to it. The sign read in bold curling text 'The Barden Bellas'. Mina winced slightly; they had definitely underestimated the competition if they could all sing like that. She had also she had just inadvertently complimented the competition in her head.

The beautiful singing continued to haunt her, teasing her with It's melodious tones. She made a snap decision to see just who was singing, for competition purposes that was all. Mina moved out of line and quickly walked to the side of the building, scanning for a door. After a brief search she found it and quietly pushed it open, tiptoeing through the short corridor to the open doorway on the other side.

The room was wide and spacious. It's predominant wooden panels and floorboards made it look inviting as the warm summer sun streamed through the large windows at the back of the room, just above the small rows of beachers at the back of the room. The white boards and various props and costumes gave it a creatively messy feel, as Mina looked around.

" _I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound_."

Mina spotted the singer quickly. Mina blinked in surprise. It was the little mouse from the car show. She was standing about half way up the bleachers with her eyes closed. She had one hand resting on her stomach as she sung, concentrating on her diaphragm projection. Her brow was furrowed slightly and her head was canted to the side as she listened to the pitch and tone of the music.

" _Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home_?"

She was entranced watching her sing. Beca looked so beautiful and fragile in that moment standing in a beam of sunlight. The song was very melancholic and it seemed to translate perfectly with her sad demeanour and the dark rings under her eyes.

" _It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, But I... I'm with you, I'm with you_ "

Mina watched as she breathed deeply controlling her air so she could reach all the notes with skill. Beca seemed so lonely in that moment and it broke Mina's heart just a little because she knew that the little mouse was hurting somehow. Her hands twitched with the urge to comfort her and keep her safe from harm.

 _"_ _I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, Is anybody here I know, 'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone_ "

Mina's heart tugged at the lyrics. She knew what it was like to be alone and wanted to save her from experiencing it to.

Beca was enjoying the sun and the music. The song was edgy and more than a little sad and it matched how she felt right now perfectly. She listened to the music trying to lose herself in the song as she reached It's crescendo.

"Oh why is everything so confusing, Maybe I'm just out of my mind, Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!"

She belted out the notes as she purged her feelings in the moment. She loved music and singing. It was always her home whenever things went wrong in her life.

A clatter of noise startled her and whipping around, she opened her eyes to see some overturned boxes next to the door. Next to them standing wide eyed was non other than DSM's smoking hot leader. Beca swore in surprise as she took a slight step back and slipped of the bleacher seat she was standing on in shock. She pin wheeled back over the seat falling hard in a tangle of legs and arms, hitting her head on the way down.

Beca ended up wedged very awkwardly between two benches on the floor. She groaned and closed her eyes, determined to stay down here forever after the Kommissar had seen that. What the fuck was she doing here anyway she thought with panic

She heard quick footsteps taking the bleacher stairs two at a time. Damn those long German legs she thought in a resigned way. Time to get more humiliated.

The Kommissar's face came into view looking down at her with a concerned expression. Beca gave half a thought that she could possibly be dreaming again about the Kommissar but dismissed it because her head hurt too much for it to be a fake.

" Beca are you ok?" the Kommissar asked with a worried frown

"Yeah just my dignity" she replied with a wince

The German girl's hands started to carefully touch and probe her hair

Beca found this way too close for comfort, and too nice for her liking so she started to struggle to get up. The Kommissar pushed her back down with ease and continued to feel around her head.

"You shouldn't move yet little mouse, you took a nasty fall and I saw you hit your head. I need to assess the damage before you move so you don't potentially make the injury worse" She commanded with a frown

Beca thought it was very, very bad that she liked how the Kommissar had held her down. She liked it much more than she had any right to. The girl's hands gently moving over her scalp made goose bumps start to rise up on her arm and heat rise in other areas.

This was so embarrassing. She had been singing and had fallen in front of DSM's gorgeous leader, who then had to check her out and the whole thing was turning her on. It was more than she could say for Jesse's performance over the last few months. She really needed therapy apparently.

The Kommissar finally let her up after determining it was just a nasty bump to the head and nothing more sinister. She helped Beca up to sit on one of the bleacher benches. Beca rubbed her head lightly before turning to the Kommissar suddenly.

"Hey! How did you know my name was Beca?" she asked suddenly

Mina mentally winced; she now officially looked like the biggest stalker in the world. Maintaining her outward appearance of calm she nonchalantly said

"Ohh we compile large folders of data on all our competitors. It really helps us to destroy them where they are weakest" There she though, hopefully the little mouse will buy into the ice queen act like everyone else.

Beca snorted "I suppose I can't talk, the Bellas have been doing their own research"

Mina's heart fluttered, so Beca had looked her up too then. She followed the Bella's gesture to one of the white boards. Written on it was a series of plans and information about beating DSM. Mina was flattered they took the competition between the two groups seriously but she was also disappointed that it hadn't been the type of 'research' she had originally thought.

Beca giggled a little "We never found your name in our research though, its only fair you tell me your name since you know mine" she smiled slightly at the Kommissar.

The Kommissar stuck out her hand "my name is Mina Hjort Sørensen" she said with a smile.

Beca placed her own hand in Mina's "Thank you for your help Mina" she grinned looking into her blue eyes.

"You seem much more approachable when you don't look like a BDSM sex goddess" Beca commented before face palming herself.

"Please forget I said that" she begged in a muffled voice, head still in hands.

Mina chuckled "Danke, kleine maus"

Beca groaned and struggled to find a topic that wouldn't make her say stupid things. "So what brings you to Barden University today" she asked curiously

Mina awkwardly held up the tour information for Beca too see.

"Ohh" Beca replied looking down "well you should have no trouble with that since your so attractive"

Beca cringed a little and that making a vow to shut up right now about Mina's attractiveness.

Mina while very flattered, decided that this was a good time to leave since she didn't want to rub in the tour loss or get into something that could end badly. She stood up and moved out into the isle steps of the bleachers.

"I should go now," she explained

Beca's eyes widened a little. She didn't want Mina to leave just yet

"Ahh wait" she said without thinking. 'Crap' she thought, 'now what?'

"Umm ahh about the tour dates…" she fumbled "You could talk to me … if you needed any additional information about them?." She finished haltingly. 'Smooth Mitchell', real smooth she thought.

Mina was pleasantly surprised "Ja that would be very kind of you" she agreed.

"Cool" Beca stood up and moved to join Mina in the isle. She pulled out a pen from her back pocket and wrote her number on the edge of the first page. Her hands shook slightly with nerves at how close they were. She hoped that the Kommissar didn't notice them.

Mina could smell her as she leant in to write. She smelt like wood, rose and something a little dusky, it was an addictive combination. Her entire right side could feel the heat generated from her proximity. She glanced down in surprise at the paperwork to see a phone number there. It seemed strangely personal n that moment, like they were arranging a date or chatting up one another. Mina felt a little tug in her chest. She really wished that was true.

Beca stepped back slightly and smiled up at the taller girl. They were still for a moment looking into each other's eyes. In that time it seemed as if they could see all this possibility stretching out before them. They were still close to each other and Beca's wide brown eyes transfixed Mina. A faint blush spread across Beca's cheeks as they continued to stare

Mina's mind was screaming at her to kiss her little mouse. She had never wanted anything more in her life. Her body started to lean a little closer. She could even see the other girl's pupils dilate as she breathed in her sent. The tiny rational logical side of her brain was yelling back though, that Beca was not available, that she had a boyfriend. It tore her in half with indecision

Without conscious thought Mina's hand rose of it's own accord and tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear, gently brushing her skin. The soft touch of her skin snapped Mina back into control before she crossed the line and did something they would both regret. Abruptly she turned away before she could lose her self-control and stiffly strode back down the stairs, heading towards the door. Her hand continued to tingle where she had touched Beca's skin as she flexed it.

Mina repeated a mantra in her head 'she had a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend" to stop herself from turning around and taking what she wanted. Her heart broke a little as she forced herself to walk away.

Beca was rooted to the spot at the gentle touch. A shiver ran up her spine as it stroked lightly over her ear. She was surprised when Mina turned and walked away, suddenly breaking the moment. As she watched Mina leave in shocked silence her hand came up to touch her cheek trying to hold onto the feeling of contact just a little longer.

She smiled slightly; perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to get over Jesse after all.

-End Chapter-

German Translations

· Ich werde die Person dumm genug, um mich zu wecken töten – I will kill the person who was stupid enough to wake me.

· Morgan lieblin" – Morning darling

· Frühaufsteher Böse - Evil early riser

· Ich hasse dich. Ich werde dich töten langsam genießen – I hate you. I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly.

· Schatz – sweetheart

· Nein – no

· Keinen Weg in die Hölle – No way in hell

· Nein, tust du nicht – no you don't

Author's notes:

So thanks for reading. Please feel free to share any feedback on the chapter so I can make improvements. Sorry again about the German…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has liked and read the story so far! So this is just a fun filler chapter mostly but it was something fun that I came up with and thought worked well in the story line anyway. A proper chapter will be up soon I promise.

I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes  
I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I'm burning, is your attire  
I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested  
And I can't believe hes always out every night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I'm looking round for something else to throw

-Breaking Dishes, Rihanna

Chapter 4 – Jesse has a Bad Day

It was the morning after the big breakup when Jesse Swanson woke up with a bad feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt off. Shrugging to himself, he climbed out of bed. Strangely his window had been left open during the night. This was unusual for him but he brushed it off, he must have missed it in the drama of last night. Lucky he had slept so soundly.

Jesse felt vaguely guilt about Beca finding out about Britney the way she did. He was happy they were finally over though so that he wouldn't have to pretend anymore. It had been so hard to keep the good guy image by the end. Jesse stretched and shuffled into the bathroom for a shower. He absent-mindedly turned on the taps and started whistling a tune. Now they were over he could openly talk to more girls, they really like cute singers apparently, he thought with a smile. The shower water felt vaguely sticky for some reason and Jesse frowned as he started to pay better attention to the water.

The water was not in fact all water. Coming out of the shower was a substance similar to hairspray. It was wet when it came out but soon became sticky and then hard when applied to skin. This was problematic as gold glitter was also coming out of the showerhead for some reason. The combination had stuck all over him in a thick layer. Jesse quickly switched off the taps and ran over to the sink to wash it off.

The water was just water here but it did nothing to remove the gold glitter stuck all over his hands and arms. Jesse looked into the sink mirror. His hair was thickly coated with the stuff, spiking in thick sections all over. It covered his face and lips, stuck thickly in his eyebrows and streaked down the rest of him. He looked like a shitty street performer, like the ones who pretend to be statues. To put it simply he looked ridiculous.

Jesse panicked; he couldn't go out looking like this. He frantically tried everything he could think of to get rid of the stuff, soap, water, scrubbing till his skin started to come off with it, nothing worked. Furious at this development he searched around the room for the cause of the problem. It took him 15 minutes before he found it. The water pipes in the bathroom had an extra line added to it. He followed the line down to the bottom of the wall and out the window. Grabbing a towel he ran downstairs and outside to find a large bottle similar to a gas canister under the windowsill. It was labelled by hand as 'jiggle juice'.

Jesse stood there in confusion, desperately trying to figure out what it could mean. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the cheers and hoots of students walking by. Jesse blushed, realising that he was only in a towel and covered in gold glitter. He turned to sprint away back into the house.

He was half way to the door when the trap was sprung. His foot stepped into the loop before he even registered seeing the rope on the ground. The loop tightened without warning and yanked him off balance. Jesse slipped and fell hitting his head before he was hoisted upside down from a tree branch. Needless to say his towel did not survive the journey upside down.

Just as Jesse reached the ropes final height upside down a camera flash went of. The bright flash made him twist and turn in fright as he struggled to see where the next attack was coming from. He could see nothing but the leaves above him as he flailed about the end of the rope.

There were hoots and screams of laughter below as people walking to their morning classes stopped to watch the drama unfold. Jesse made quite a sight jiggling around all naked and glittery like a fish on a line. Jesse could hear the clicks of the camera phones going off below. Desperate to get out of this situation and get some answers he started screaming for help from his friends still inside the house.

Eventually Beji lead a couple of the guys out with a ladder and a knife to cut down their highly embarrassed leader. It took 10 minutes to finally be ready to get him down, at which stage Jesse's face had started to turn a dark purple from being inverted for so long. The original plan was to undo the knots round the branch and lower him down with the rope however, the knots had been tied by a professional trapper and required cutting. Strangely enough a penny seemed to be wedged underneath the rope, not unlike a professional calling card.

The three treble makers warily stood underneath Jesse, preparing to catch him when the rope snapped. They were very put off at the thought of catching a naked guy, even if that guy was their leader. Just as the rope was beginning to snap, one of the guys below called Mark muttered

"Man I really don't want to get hit by Jesse's dick when he falls"

The two other guys looked at each other in horror and took a step back without thinking. Just then the rope snapped and Jesse came plummeting to the ground. Unfortunately Mark was the only one still standing underneath him and as a result Jesse ended up falling entirely on him alone. The two boys ended up in a very undignified heap. Mark looked up and saw Jesse's now golden member in close proximity to his face and screamed like a girl. He shoved Jesse off him and scrambled away.

This delighted the audience that had gathered as the hooted and cheered at the show provided. Jesse swore, jumped up and ran inside, followed by a great deal of 'floppy' jokes being yelled out by the audience.

Jesse barricaded himself in his room breathing hard. This was a nightmare for him. He looked at the clock in horror it was 10:45. He had just 15 minutes to be in his class. If he missed today's lesson he would fail the subject since he had taken last week's classes off to be with Britney. Jesse grimaced, he either had to go the class covered in gold and humiliated or he would fail and need to repeat the subject next year, making him ineligible to continue his internship with the studio.

Jesse desperately dashed to his wardrobe and pulled on the first shirt and pants that came to hand. There was not much else he could do so he frantically searched around the room for something that could cover him better. He spotted his old hoodie hanging over his desk chair inside out. He had thought Beca had borrowed this one but he figured she had just brought it back without him realising.

He snatched it up and quickly reverted it, slinging in on in a rush. He pulled up the hood to cover his gold hair and zipped it up. Frantically he snatched up his laptop satchel from where he had left it last night. Jesse thankfully had packed his bag the night before. He was pleased since it saved him time he didn't have.

He dashed out the door and ran towards the main campus to get to his class. As he was running Jesse noticed he was getting a lot more stares than usual. He could see people pointing at him and heard a great deal of laugher behind him as he ran past. Campus gossip apparently spread faster than he though. They must have heard about the tree incident.

Jesse made in to class just in time. He slunk into the room with his hood still up and walked to his usual seat in the centre of the class. Professor Williams merely looked at him with some raised eyebrows before he started on calling the role. There seemed to be a great deal of muttering going on behind him. He could here some particularly heated female voices but couldn't quite make out everything they were saying. He only caught words such as highly disrespectful and mega-douche, whoever they were talking about they seemed to be in a great deal of trouble.

The Professor had just finished reading the role when one of thefemale students behind Jesse stuck her hand up in the air.

"Sir, isn't it against Barden campus policy to wear articles of clothing that could be deemed as offensive or inappropriate?" She asked

The Professor replied, "Indeed it is Jennifer"

"Well Sir why is it that Jesse can wear a hoodie saying 'I only fuck easy sluts' in class?"

The professor scowled at Jesse. "Stand up Mr. Swanson and turn around" he asked in a disapproving voice.

Jesse stood up and turned around in confusion

"But Sir this is just my normal hoodie, it doesn't have anything offensive on it. I even loaned it to my girlfriend to wear" He said

The classroom started muttering at that, with the girls in class all casting very dark angry looks at him.

"Mr Swanson please remove yourself from my class immediately. Your attitudes to women and clothing clearly need a serious adjustment, please take the time I'm now giving you to do so" The professor ordered in a severe tone.

Jesse couldn't believe what was happening. This day was turning out to be completely insane. In a daze he left the class taking off his jacket in the process. Sure enough it read 'I only fuck easy sluts". Jesse was totally confused as to how this could have happened. It looked like his normal jacket, how did it now come to have writing on it?

He quickly bundled it up under his arm and jogged to the library to hide and plan how he was going to make up the class to his professor so he wouldn't fail the whole course.

He kept his head down low and stayed in the shade so he wouldn't glitter as much. There was still a heap of stares and whispered comments as he jogged the short distance to the library. Jesse quickly made his way to a study desk with a partition around it and placed his laptop case on it.

As he started to unzip the laptop case he became aware of a quiet hissing noise nearby. Distracted, he glanced around as he finished unzipping the bag and opening it. He glanced back down. Curled up and hissing in front of him in his open laptop case was a very pissed of brown snake.

Jesse flung himself backwards away from the snake with a scream. This drew the attention of other students around him. As they stood up and glanced around panic began to spread as they realised they were close by to a very angry snake. In the stampede that ensued, lead by Jesse, out of the room the snake slipped off the desk into the shelves.

The students were forced to stand outside the study room door for thirty minutes while they called in the university's Herpetologist. Shortly after entering the room the snake expert reappeared holding a long, wriggling bag and a triumphant smile.

"Sorry folks" He announced in a broad Australian accent "This King Brown is one of mine. She must have slipped away from me last night. You fellas are lucky my little Amy here didn't bite any off you. Australian's are the deadliest of the lot" he said with a chuckle as he moved away

Jesse was utterly shocked at what had occurred today. This had been a day of hell for him and it wasn't over, what the hell was happening. He still had to convince his professor to let him pass the course despite absences, all while covered in gold. Desperately Jesse grabbed his stuff, after very carful checking, and made the walk over to his subject coordinator's office.

Jesse knocked on the heavy oak door and assumed his best sad expression. He would simply use the crazy happenings of today to make a case for himself. Perhaps he could go with the emotional trauma of bullying as the reason behind skipping class last week and getting kicked out today.

"Come in" a voice called out

Jesse entered the room to see Dr. Collins sitting at his large hand-carved wooden desk. Dr. Collins was one of the youngest subject coordinators on staff at Barden University and it was rumoured that he was a very influential genius within the music industry. Jesse was very keen to stay on this man's good side.

Jesse was focusing quite hard on developing his excuses that he failed to fully appreciate Dr. Collin's appearance. His hair was slightly rumpled and he was sitting very close to his desk. There was a tiny smudge of red near the corner of his mouth, like he had missed a bit while wiping something off.

As Jesse launched into his story of suffering and harassment he failed to see the glazed expression and clenched hands of the man sitting across from him. Jesse was interrupted mid rant abruptly by Dr. Collins

"Young man, I'm sure this horseplay is nothing sinister and will soon pass. Academic policy does not make allowances for student pranks as adequate reason for skipping class. Now you must really be going, I have an important meeting to get back to" He stated without any regard for Jesse

Jesse was shocked. He was used to people giving him the benefit of the doubt with his trustworthy and charming looks. He had never just been dismissed before. He was too scared of pissing of Dr. Collins to argue though. One negative comment from him could ruin his career. If he lost the internship he could at least make that back up.

Reluctantly Jesse left the office. He stood outside the door and contemplated just what had happened to fuck everything up so badly today. He briefly contemplated a complex revenge plot from Beca but dismissed it. There was no way she could have engineered all that in one night. He was just about to start trudging home to wash all the glitter off when her heard a low moan issue from the door behind him

What the hell was going on in there he thought. Maybe Dr Collins was suffering from writers block. Apparently music geniuses were highly strung he figured with a shrug and walked away. Unfortunately Jesse missed the posters covering all the notice boards across the whole campus. They were expanded copies of the photo taken of him upside down this morning…naked.

Well he would see them the next morning along with every other eligible girl of campus. This would be that start of a very long dry spell for Jesse Swanson. Unfortunately for him his entire movie collection (including porn stash) had inexplicably been stolen and replaced with a small collection of lesbian romances, sans sex. It was going to be a long rest of the year.

Author's notes: Hope you liked. Feel free to guess which Bella did what xx


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: So most of you guessed correctly but last chapter was a team effort from the Barden Bellas. Chloe was responsible for the glitter. Lilly rigged the trap and the camera. Jessica and Ashley did the clothes. Amy handled the snake professor while Stacie handled the Professor's snake. And lastly Emily and Flo did the posters (Flo got the idea from wanted posters back home).

So now for the riff off yay (its been ages since I saw the movie and they took down all the clips on YouTube that I use to reference back. So apologies if it sucks)

Also sorry for the delay I work in rural areas sometimes and it means I have no net to do this for long periods.

Chapter 5 – A kiss with a fist is better than none (Part 1)

Mina was driving back to the hotel after seeing Beca that day. Her mind was castigating her in seven different languages for yet again falling for the wrong person. Beca was emotionally and physically off limits no matter how much Mina thought about her.

It was just something in her eyes today that just seemed more fragile than before. Mina briefly contemplated what could have done that to her and immediately dismissed it since the thought made her too angry. She didn't like anyone hurting someone she cared about.

Also her team would kill her if they found out she was crushing on the competition. DSM was a highly competitive and skilled team after all, and fraternisation with the enemy was not tolerated. It was highly ironic in Mina's view that her association with Beca was against the rules she created. She glanced again at the paperwork that had Beca's phone number and she felt a glow in her chest. Clearly she had more problems than she thought.

She pulled up at the hotel and took the elevator up to DSM's floor. Her hotel room was dim when she entered the door. The dark, empty hotel room made her lonely for home and company, so she pulled out her phone and quickly dialled through to an overseas number over video chat.

It would be about 7am back in Berlin and Mina was hoping that Addie would be awake already. After several very long rings a mussed blond head came onto screen.

"Morgan" she said, smiling at her still sleepy sister

Her little sister on the other end visibly became more alert and exited

"Mina! You called! how's America? Did you get scouted yet? Tell me everything!" she babbled excitedly.

Mina's little sister had taken after her mother more with her round face and slender frame. The blonde hair was the same but Ada had let hers grow much longer, where it fell into gentle waves. Mina felt a wave of homesickness looking at her baby sister.

"Addie slow down" she replied with a laugh "what would your teachers think about such manners?"

Ada scowled petulantly

"Sei Luhmann always expects us to act like young ladies," she said with an eye roll "And she said I wasn't allowed to sing in the corridors either" Addie lapsed into some muttered German over her frustrations about her teacher.

Mina smiled "Just be thankful that you attend such a good school, It's not everyday you get a fully paid scholarship to Berlin Brandenburg."

Mina was very thankful that her little sister had gotten in to the world-class boarding school. I meant her sister had a quality of education that Mina herself had never received and that she was looked after and cared for while Mina had to travel for work.

After their parents had died in a car accident it have been up to Mina to work enough to cover expenses for them. Addie had only been 8 when it happened so it had forced Mina to step into a parenting role at just 17 so she could fight for custody of her little sister and stay out of the foster system. Mina's break into DSM and Addie's scholarship had really helped in the legal battle, though Mina was forced to work over 90hrs a week to pay the legal fees and everything else.

Addie pouted "I want to be traveling with you, I miss you, when are you coming back?"

Mina's heart felt bruised at that. She missed Ada more than anything but she needed to work to cover their house back home and their living expenses.

"Soon Addie, I'll be back in time to see your performance next month. We can plan a nice 16th birthday party for you with the money earned this trip" Mina said while mustering a smile.

Ada frowned "Promise you'll call more? I don't care about parties as long as you come home" she begged

"I promise to call you on the weekend Singvogal" Mina replied with a smile

"Ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und Zuruck" Addie said with a sad smile

"Ich liebe dich auct leibling" Mina returned before hanging up

She looked around her empty hotel room restlessly. The phone call home had not helped to settle her if anything it had made it worse. Mina felt cooped up and edgy from the events of the day. So she made the impulsive decision that a run might help and moved to her wardrobe. There was a knock on the door

"Enter" she called out, thinking it was room service

Pieter stepped into the room holding up a fancy looking letter.

"DSM has been invited to an event" He said waving around the letter.

Mina snatched the letter off him. In the mood she was in today, Alcohol and partying seemed a good way to temporarily forget. Between her meeting with Beca and her phone call to Addie she felt restless and reckless.

"Tell the rest of DSM to get ready. Looks like we have a party to go to" She smirked.

Pieter looked at her closely

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly

Mina glanced down

"Not yet, for tonight I just want to let my hair down a little and forget. God knows the team needs some relaxation time before the long tour starts properly." She murmured

Pieter nodded and after a long gaze turned, and walked out the door. Mina spun back to her wardrobe. It might be time to break out the crop top and body mesh. She felt like letting go tonight.

-PAGE BREAK-

The bar and dance floor inside the mansion was really quite impressive Mina thought. She was leaning on the bar edge with Pieter, finishing her second drink and the music was pumping. The room was quite packed given the short notice invitations they all received.

Pieter was quietly identifying the rival accapella groups present as Mina enjoyed the slight buzz from the alcohol. Since there was so many accapella groups present here she was willing to bet the Bellas would have been invited too.

Mina was nervous about seeing Beca after their encounter that day. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flopping about. She needed more alcohol to deal with this tonight. As she turned back to the bar, there was a small commotion at the doorway.

The Bellas had just arrived. The group flanked Beca as they moved through the doorway. Beca looked great in those skinny jeans. They made Mina want to slowly peel them off her. Mina put her drink down; perhaps more alcohol was not a good idea. Mina glanced over to the side and saw Beca's boyfriend, the one she had found on the net. Of course he was the leader of the treble makers. They made such a cute couple naturally, both gorgeous, talented and leaders of their respective groups.

Mina's heart sank and she turned back to the bar and downed the remained of her glass in one. Alcohol was definitely the solution tonight. Mina tuned out Pieter's commentary as she flagged down the bar tender for another drink.

-Page Break-

Beca was not in the mood to party as she entered into the main clubbing room. The Bellas were a comforting presence at her back as the walked through the doors and down the stairs. She spotted the Kommissar in the crowd by the bar. Mina was looking away at the bar. Beca glanced down, looks like she didn't make much of an impression in the practice rooms if she didn't rate even a look.

She wasn't sure why Mina's regard or lack of it bothered her so much. Perhaps she just wanted this morning to mean something more than she thought it did. Freud would have a field day with her messed up fantasies at this rate. Beca could have sworn they nearly kissed earlier, but it seemed like it didn't trouble the gorgeous Kommissar one bit at the moment. Her elegant appearance didn't show anything close to the confusion Beca was feeling. Maybe it was just rebound feelings from Jesse, since Mina was about as opposite as you could get from him. Beca sighed internally, was it so wrong to want all of that iron focus just on her? That was a far hotter thought than it had any right to be.

Chloe nudged her from behind and pointed over to the side, muttering about douche bags. Beca follower her suggestion and glanced over to her right, the Treble Makers were over in the corner along with Jesse. The odd lighting gave him a weird shimmering gold look. That was strange. Beca's chest tightened at the sigh. She was still so furious and upset at him. She straightened her shoulders and faced the rest of the crowd. She would show him exactly what he gave up.

The group started down the stairs with Beca sporting her best fake smile. Just as they hit the floor the bald mansion owner summoned them to the floor for a riff off. Beca internally grimaced; she was way off her game tonight with both Mina and Jesse here to distract her, especially given the tumultuous recent events. Hopefully the group wouldn't need her input tonight.

-Page break-

Mina had just finished bolting down her third drink of the night when the announcement came to assemble on the dance floor. As the wheel for their categories span round, Mina found herself watching Beca again as she interacted with the rest of the Bellas. She looked happy; Mina thought she had a lovely smile.

She snapped to as the Convener pointed at DSM to start first. Her brain started to panic a little as she frantically tried to recall what was happening. God Beca really was turning her into a heated mess.

Pieter, gott sei dank, was able to start the group off with a well-known choice of song. It was a favourite of his to sing on karaoke nights when he was quite drunk. Mina was able to get into the music, singing out her frustrations. She wasn't entirely successful since she ended up directing her 'let me see that thong' lines over in Beca's direction, complete with a sexy smile. Fortunately Beca was too busy staring at her darling boyfriend to notice. Pieter on the other hand definitely noticed as he re-joined the group after they were cut off.

The Bella's started singing shortly after and Mina couldn't take her eyes of Beca's arse in those jeans, as she got low. She was only just getting over that thought as the Treble Makers were removed from the completion. Mina felt a surge of satisfaction. The boyfriend may have Beca and may look like a walking Ken doll but DSM was more musically talented than they were. She watched as Beca mouthed 'sorry' at him in a very non-sincere way with a certain measure of gratification since she seemed happy that he was out.

As the country theme started Mina began wracking her brains for ideas. Country music was very particular to America and little made it over to Germany. DSM were verurteilt.

Beca cut through her desperate line of thinking as she burst into song. Mina loved her voice and she looked particularly feisty in this song. Perhaps someone had cheated on her before. Whoever it was they made a big mistake because klein maus was a fiery one.

Mina was still stuck in ideas and so too were many of the group, judging by their faces. Any second now the convener of the Ninja Dragon Lazerly would point at them and they would be sunk. Mina's gut clenched. She didn't want to loose this. DSM never loose. She closed her eyes to prepare for the inevitable. Instead she heard the sounds of The Green Bay Packers come up short in their song choice.

Mina felt overwhelmed with relief. DSM was still safe and the next round was much easier for them to choose songs. Lena started them off with a classic, another favourite from their karaoke nights. Looks like DSM's team bonding days were not a waste of training time after all, despite what their idiot manager says. Mina fell happily into the rest of the harmony with DSM as Lena sung.

The cut came and the Bella's took up the song with another post breakup choice. Mina wondered over their song selections of the night. Perhaps someone in the group had had a recent bad experience to warrant the anger of the rest of the group. The Tone Hangers were quickly eliminated as Mina considered this possibility.

The two remaining groups moved closer to each other to 'face off' The tall light brunette even had the audacity the mouth 'face of'. Mina responded with her best glare and an intimidating neck crack, designed to show her who was boss. Beca was not in the centre of the group as expected instead she was a little off to the side. Neither of them had lead much tonight, perhaps she was as distracted a Mina.

Pieter kicked off the song yet again, she felt bad that he had to cover for her lack of leadership tonight. Mina stepped up and tried to sing with some attitude. Beca was watching her so she put a little more wiggle her movements than usual. She really needed to focus. What was is about her that made Mina loose all train of thought dammit.

The Bellas countered with yet another breakup anti-guy song. Mina raised her estimations that something had indeed happened in the group. They sounded bitter and pissed of if their song choices were anything to go by.

Pieter was magnificent in his return. That girl is poison, was a perfect wakeup call for her mind. She could see him glance side long at her. Yes this was definitely Pieter warning her, she just hoped the rest of the team didn't notice her distraction.

Even the larger blonde Bella sung something that could be considered as a bitter breakup song. Mina's head was really all over the place if this is what she was thinking about while she was meant to be singing. She was so frustrated with herself. Pieter came back with insane in the membrane. Well that was extremely accurate for her. She must be going insane it was the only answer. Who was this klien mause to so thoroughly wreak her composure without even knowing it?

-Page Break-

The bass was really pumping on the dance floor as Mina watched from the bar. She was sipping her beer slowly as she watched over her team celebrating their victory. A familiar voice ordered a drink just behind her as she turned around. Beca was standing at the bar with a small frown waiting for her drink.

"Klien Mause are you having fun?" she asked impulsively

Beca snorted

"Yeah, being beaten by our gorgeous rivals and watched by my scumbag ex really makes for a great night" she sighed "sorry didn't mean to take it out on you" she apologised

Mina shrugged

"It is ok leibling, I'm sorry you are having suck a bad night" her lips twitched "So you really think we are gorgeous?" she asked in a slightly flirty voice

Beca's cheek flushed slightly as she closed her eyes in mortification.

"Sorry I don't seem to have a brain to mouth filter when I'm around you" She replied wryly

This made Mina chuckle. She enjoyed the honesty; it made for a refreshingly unexpected conversation.

"So what happened with this ex of yours?" Mina asked out of curiosity. Maybe there was some hope, she thought morbidly.

Beca's long Island ice tea was placed in front of her and she stared at it while playing with the straw for a few long seconds

"He cheated on me and I found out last night" She said quietly

Mina's eyes widened. So she was right about the Bella breakup and it explained why she looked so sad this morning. Looks like the Ken doll boyfriend was much stupider than she thought if he was cheating on klien mause. Her heart sped up, Beca was now single, she thought with happiness. Seeing the other girl was upset over the whole thing she tried to keep her elation from showing. Inside she was cheering

Beca picked up her drink and skulled half of in in several quick gulps. Mina watched with envy as a stray drop traced its way down her neck. Beca slammed the glass down and abruptly turned towards Mina

"I'm sexy right?"

Mina blinked in surprise at the sudden question.

"Maybe I was just too frigid to keep him interested. I bet German goddesses like yourself never wonder that" she mumbled and placed her head on the bar in defeat

"Maus I'm sure you were fine in bed. It was not your fault he cheated in any way. He was an idiot to let you go. Many people including myself find you attractive" Mina placated with a small blush.

She really shouldn't have admitted that, but it hurt her to see the little mouse blaming herself.

Beca sat up and looked straight at her with surprise

"You really think that?" she asked with an oddly vulnerable expression

Mina's butterflies were back in full force. She really didn't like discussing feelings but it seemed like she would do many things to make this girl happy.

"Ja" She admitted quietly

Beca slugged back the rest of her long island, before making a face and turning back to Mina

"So if I'm attractive I really must have been shit in bed" She said with a frown and tears in her eyes.

Given the way Beca was putting away the alcohol Mina figured she must be pretty drunk by now to admit any of this to a rival competitor at a bar. Especially considering the personal subject matter

Mina placed a hand tenderly on Beca's cheek, as a tear slid down.

"You were not bad in bed, it takes two to have great sex. Maybe you just haven't met the right person to bring that side out of you." Mina said gently with a blush.

"Maybe I'm just defective," she muttered with a sigh "He could never get me off" she confessed flushing a bright red

Mina felt angry. Clearly the Dumkopf didn't know the first think about women if he couldn't even get a girl off once. Mina just wished she could show Beca what it could really be like.

"Well it is clear that he didn't know what he was doing then. You just have to touch someone the right way" Mina added with a slightly predatory smile

"I bet you give all your partners screaming orgasms." Beca blurted before face palming herself

"I mean in all the leather you look like a goddess of sex and bondage… I mean… umm" Beca trailed off to bang her head on the table

Mina smiled even more. From the sounds of it Beca had more than a couple of unfulfilled fantasies. She would love the chance to tie her to the bed and peel of those jeans. Her gut clenched at that though and she unconsciously moved closer.

Beca looked back up with a cute blush on her face. Her eyes widened in surprise to find Mina closer than expected.

"Please forget I said that" she begged

"Why would I want to forget something so flattering? I glad you think I could fulfil your needs" She replied with a smirk

The maus's blush got worse as she fiddled with her straw. She had a momentary flash of concern that she had pushed too far. Beca looked back at her

"You can fufil them any time you want" she blurted out rapidly.

Her eyes widened even more as she processed what she just said. Mina's brain went into overdrive. This was her chance to show her klein Maus exactly what she could gain by being with her.

Mina slipped of her bar stool and closed the distance between them quickly. Beca's eyes darkened as she turned slightly to face her. Mina slipped one hand up into Beca's hair before she leaned down to kiss her.

The height difference mean that Beca had to tilt her head more to allow Mina better access. Mina cradled the back of her head in her hand as she leant down to brush her lips against the other girl's. Mina intended to start of slow and sweet at first, but a breathy little moan from Beca threw those plans out the window.

Mina devoured her lips, scrapping her teeth against her Maus' bottom lip. Her other hand came round to cup Beca's backside, pulling her hips closer. Beca gave it back as she sought entrance into Mina's mouth. She broke away briefly for air before coming back for some hot opened mouth kisses. It felt like she was burning up, she could feel Beca trembling with need in her arms and desperately wished they were near a bed.

She moved her hand to the inside crease of Beca's leg, her thumb just brushing the seam of her pants, as her grip tightened. Beca bucked lightly into the touch with a breathy moan. Frigid Mina's ass, she was so damn responsive to Mina's touch. She felt so right in her arms.

A cough sounded behind them that felt suspiciously familiar. Mina pulled back slightly with a growl to look over her shoulder. Pieter stood with an abashed look on his face. He shuffled awkwardly under Mina's best death glare.

"DSM and the Barden Bella's are about to challenge each other in a drinking game, to even the score from tonight. I thought our illustrious leaders might want to join." He said with a cringe

Mina pulled back from Beca and stepped away slightly

Beca was looking down at the ground before muttering that she should go see what was up. Beca was refusing to look at her. Mina watched as she quickly slipped back into the crowd, felling a little lost.

"Es tut uns leid leibling" Pieter muttered sympathetically

"Ich auch" She replied her heart sinking, before following Pieter's directions back to the rest of DSM

-Page Break -

Translations

Singvogal – songbird

Ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und Zuruck – I love you to the moon and back

Ich liebe dich auct leibling – so do I darling

gott sei dank – Thank god

verurteilt - doomed

Es tut uns leid leibling – I'm sorry dear

Ich auch – me too

Authors notes: I'm sorry about the chapter but I had to break it up. Writing the next chapter now so if anyone has any suggestions about good 'never have I ever' drinking questions please feel free to send them in as inspiration. Thank you for all your continued support. It means the world to me :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own pitch perfect and I don't profit from my hobby sadly Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay I work in rural areas sometimes and it means I have no net to do this for long periods.

Chapter 5 – A kiss with a fist is better than none (Part 2)

Mina followed Beca as she wound her way across the dance floor, clearly intent on the doorway leading off to the side of the main room. It really did feel as if her brain was going insane, her heart seemed to be flopping between despair that her one and only chance with Beca was when she was tipsy and vulnerable after breaking up with Ken doll boyfriend, and elation that the klein mouse had even responded to her.

Her lips were tingling and the kiss was looping endlessly in her head. Mina was so screwed. Pieter kept throwing her worried glances as they followed Beca through the doorway into a surprisingly rowdy room.

The majority of the Bella's were sitting over the far side of a long, business style table while DSM were sitting closest to the door. Apparently Fat Amy had just said something insulting to DSM as most of the two groups were on their feet shouting while she gestured obscenely. Mina glanced over to Beca, even the Kein mause was taken aback by the racket. This sort of behaviour was unacceptable.

Mina's eyes flashed, she donned her best scowl and sucked in a breath.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS" She yelled.

The room instantly froze and donned a startled deer expression at the sight of a furious Kommissar. Mina flared her nostrils.

"Somebody has exactly 10 seconds to explain why two professional groups of international standing have decided to disgrace their honour and act like infants" She stated firmly while glaring at the group.

The red head Chloe moved forward slightly and cleared her throat.

"We proposed a drinking match playing 'never have I ever'. Last team standing wins. Fat Amy inferred that Germans couldn't hold any thing but fancy beer and well it escalated from there" She finished with a grimace

Mina frowned and thought hard. They did have room in the schedule to cut a little slack tomorrow. She glanced sideways a Pieter. He had a slight smile on his face and a raised eyebrow, looked like he was more than game to beat the Americans twice in one night. She turned back to the group and nodded sharply

"Terms and rules of the wager" She demanded Chloe swallowed in surprise that the strict taskmistress of DSM was agreeing to the wager.

"Rules: Each person makes a statement such as 'never have I ever flown on a plane' if that statement is true for anyone else at the table then they have to take a drink. If you are the only person that statement applies too then you drink twice, if no one else drinks to your statement then you drink twice, if it is an embarrassing admission then you must drink twice" Chloe stated firmly

Mina smirked "You are... how do you say it?...On"

Mina strode forward to take a seat on DSM's side of the table and the group settled into seats across from the Bellas. Beca walked over to Chloe with wide eyes and hissed something into Chloe's ear. Mina watched unobtrusively as Chloe shrugged of Beca and forced her into a seat next to her, drink in hand. Beca scowled at the drink Chloe forced on her before placing it on the table and crossing her arms petulantly.

Mina bit her lip gently. The mause looked so cute when she's grumpy, but at the same time she worried that Beca completely regretted the hottest moment of Mina's life. She looked pretty unhappy much to Mina's sadness.

The Bella's finally settled with their drinks as Pieter passed Mina hers. Chloe smiled evilly at DSM before speaking

"We'll start of easy then…never have I ever kissed a boy" she said with a smirk

Mina rolled her eyes and downed a decent swallow of her drink with the rest of her group. Kissing Pieter while very drunk was not the most pleasant of memories. Chloe turned to her right towards Fat Amy

"Never have I ever passed gas and blamed it on someone else" Fat Amy smiled before taking a sip of her own drink. Mina smirked superiorly over the fact she didn't have to drink before catching a glimpse of Pieter as her raised his glass to his lips. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Nien, you didn't!" Mina gasped

Pieter reddened slightly at her outburst as quietly murmured

"Remember that one night in a van when I claimed a skunk got in…well I wasn't feeling myself after Mexican the night before…" he trailed of in embarrassment

Mina's mouth fell open in surprise

"That was you!" she exclaimed as she wacked him on the arm "That was horrible!"

Pieter ran his hands through his hair in embarrassment "Sorry" he murmured back before turning his attention to the next person for the game.

Stacey was up next and had a wide smirk on her face

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone of the same sex" she said

Mina rolled her eyes and went to reach for her drink when she noticed that the little Mouse's face was brick red and she also had a drink in hand. Mina grinned, she couldn't help herself; she had to tease her embarrassed little mouse at this stage. Mina smirked at the other girl and toasted her as she drank. She thought it was totally charming that the brunette girls was this sexually shy and watched as Beca nearly choked on her own drink in response.

Stacey's eyes covertly followed the interaction between the two and gave Chloe a meaningful look. The red head had a very evil grin on her face as she patted Beca on the back to assist her.

Eric their beat boxer was up next. He grinned widely

"Never have I ever had a sexual fantasy about a woman in black leather"

He chuckled as most of the guys on the team drank including Pieter, but the real surprise was that about a third of the Bellas also drank, including Beca, who's eyes seemed to flick guiltily over to Mina. She filed that thought away for later as she deliberately leant back in her chair pulling the shirt material tighter over her chest. She watched as Beca glanced over guiltily again, though her eyes seemed to linger a little more hungrily this time. Mina's lips curled up slightly. Maybe the klein mouse was a little more interested than Mina though. She watched as Beca bit her lip slightly as she continued to observe Mina from the corner of her eye.

The game continued as Mina began to feel a pleasant buzz. Beca seemed to be a bit happier and Mina couldn't help but look at her when she laughed at some of her team's more ridiculous antics. Mina was still watching the klein mouse as she tried to control her tipsy giggles when her turn came up. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Never have I ever has sex with a girl" She said impulsivly.

The DSM guys groaned and drank along with 3 of the Bellas and Mina.

The klein mouse's face was brick red again as she watched Mina lift the drink to her mouth. Mina couldn't resist locking eyes with her in a more than suggestive manner. She couldn't help her lips turning up at the rather interested look Beca was giving her.

It was obvious from the kiss before that the mouse was interested but from her lack of answer to Mina's statement it seemed like she was just unexperienced and a little shy. She would have to go slowly but Mina thought she could work with that. After all she couldn't stop thinking about their earlier kiss.

The game moved a few more people down to Marc, one of their backing vocalists in DSM. He was starting to look pretty messed up as a result of the alcohol.

"Never have I ever been cheated on" he croaked before emptying his drink and slamming it onto the table, swaying slightly.

Mina frowned; Marc was obviously still hurting that his girlfriend of 4 years had cheated on him, during one of their more extensive tours last year. He was clearly not coping well and Mina subtly signalled two of her more sober members to take him home.

Mina glanced back over to see an angry looking Beca downed two drinks in rapid succession before scowling at the table. Klein mouse was also obviously still hurting over her stupid ex-boyfriend. Mina grimaced; alcohol and emotions did not make a good mix. DSM should leave before any drama started but Mina was reluctant to concede victory to the Bella's who all looked to be varying degrees of inebriated already.

Chloe was now patting Beca's arm as she lean on her shoulder in an effort to comfort the other girl. Mina felt a small spike of jealousy before she looked away. She needed to get a grip on herself, maybe get laid at some point.

The door directly behind her burst open and a group of men in purple velvet tumbled in with a loud cry and lots of laughing. Mina's head whipped around and everyone stared as the pile of drunken men struggled to separate themselves. Mina watched as the ken doll ex-boyfriend extricated himself from the group and staggered up-right. His eyes locked on Beca as he broke out in a stupid grin.

"There's the ice bucket I need" He called out jubilantly "Boys you could all put your drinks near her and they would be icy cool in no time" Jesse staggered closer as his team mates started picking themselves of the ground. One of the boys was frowning and had started to try to pull the stupid idiot away. Mina couldn't help her growing anger over the crass and insensitive words this dumkopft was spewing out of his mouth. .

She glanced over at Beca to see how she was taking this. She was staring down at the ground, looking furious and embarrassed. The Bella's all looked as outraged as Mina was. Jesse didn't appear to notice the danger he had unwittingly put himself in. He staggered closer towards the table they had all been sitting around and pointed at Beca;

" I swear if you got any colder my balls would turn blue and drop off" He stupidly laughed at his own inept joke while the room looked stonily at him, even the Treble Makers behind him were shifting uncomfortably. They liked Beca and Jesse was turning into a mean drunk tonight. Some of the more sober members made a valiant attempt to drag him away but the damage had already been done. Jesse swayed on the spot and pointed at Beca

"Frigid emotionally retarded girlfriends will always make you cheat" He slurred

Mina had had enough. This person was not going to make Beca doubt herself more than she already did. She took two long strides over to the drunk before slugging him in the face as hard as she could. Jesse hit the ground with a bleeding nose and there was a stunned silence as everyone processed the idea of a normally in control Kommissar loosing her cool over some drunken idiot. Mina shook her now very sore hand out with a hiss

The split second of silence was broken by shouts of anger from the Trebles as some of the newer and more inebriated team members mistakenly attempted to defend their leader and attempted to charge Mina. She barely had time to process this as the shrieking form of Fat Amy launched herself from the top of tables behind them and sailed past her surprised face. She landed straight on the three drunk idiots, tackling them down to the ground.

In the next second it seemed like bedlam had broken out as the rest of the Bellas came charging round the tables in order to attack the rather alarmed Treble Makers, who had started to assist their injured friends off the ground. At the same time some rather depressed Tone Hangers had just entered through the door and realised a brawl was in progress.

"It's a fight! It's a real fight!" On of them called out as they all jumped into the chaos as the three groups collided.

Mina stood in shock as room descended into a mass of flailing, hair pulling, girly screams and awkward wrestling for apparently no reason. This was getting out of control. She was just about to try and regain control of the room when Beca brushed past her intent on Jesse' bleeding form. She came at him like a woman possessed and even Mina could hear the audible crunch as her foot connected with his genitals. The noise seemed oddly distinct amongst all the drama and Jesse ended up curled on the ground for the second time that night.

Mina started to intervene when a loud bang issued from the doorway. The room froze in surprise as their bald host entered the room.

"What in tarnation is going on here!" he screeched "You loose cannons are ruining my party and I'm calling the police !" before rapidly scooting out the door.

Mina glanced over a Peiter who had a similar look of horror on his face. She placed her face in her hands in defeat. This night couldn't have ended much worse; their manager was going to kill them.

-Page Break –

Mina was sitting on the curb in the road staring off into space as the red and blue lights flashed in the darkness. Pieter was currently being questioned by the police at that moment; thankfully he was one of the last of DSM that hadn't been spoken to yet.

Mina sighed, tonight had been a mess, and they would be lucky if this didn't hit the news and damage their tour bookings. She rested her head against her knees and watched the ambulance crew help Jesse into the back of their vehicle. His face was a mess of blood and snot and he was walking with a distinctive bow leg, apparently severe testicular bruising was a thing.

A police officer had informed Mina earlier that they were not going to press charges this time, which was a small mercy. Strangely he had looked oddly dishevelled and his shirt looked like it had been hastily tucked and was caught by his zipper. He had been talking to that Stacey chick before so Mina figured she had made some sort of legal argument in their favour, which was nice.

Mina was still lost in thought when Beca softly sat next to her.

"Here you should put this on your hand" Beca said quietly as she passed her an icepack "would hate to see your beautiful hands damaged"

Beca groaned and hit her head against her knees

"Pretend I didn't say that" she whimpered "I'm smooth I swear…ahh forget I said that too"

Mina stared at her in surprise and slowly took the icepack of her. Beca blushed under the scrutiny and ducked her head again.

"It was the least I could do after you defended me" she explained quietly "Thanks for that" she smiled at Mina

Mina couldn't help but smile back.

"It was nothing" she demurred

Beca's face took on a stubborn look.

"I was not nothing to me" she said quietly but firmly "You are the first person to stand up for me besides the Bellas, so thank you, it means a lot"

This time is was Mina's turn to blush

"Well then you are welcome, I will be happy to defend any amount of tiny mouses" she replied with a gentle smile

Beca smiled and looked down causing her hair to fall over her face. Mina couldn't resist and slowly brought up her good hand to gently tuck the hair back behind her ear. Beca's eyes widened in surprise and turned her head to look directly at Mina. Their eyes met in a strangely vulnerable moment and they couldn't seem to look away. Mina's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour but she couldn't loose what little time she might have with Beca. Mina gently cupped Beca's delicate face

"I'm sorry that idiot hurt you" She said while her thumb gently stroked her face

Beca looked a little out of her depth and overwhelmed but Mina was not going to let her back out of this because she was shy. Beca bit her lip and seemed to rally

"The only thing I care about is whether you hurt yourself punching him" She said with a blush.

They could both hear the Bella's starting to call out for Beca in an attempt to find her. Mina felt a squeeze in her heart that their time was running out before it even started. She dropped her hand away from the brunette's face and broke eye contact.

"Your friends are looking for you, you'd best go find them before we have another riot on our hands" she teased gently.

Her heart was breaking slightly though that this girl seemed to have broken though so many of her walls yet their teams and nationalities made it near impossible for them to be together.

Beca glanced guiltily behind her before turning back to Mina with a determined look. Leaning forward quickly she kissed Mina before smiling cheekily

"My hero" she stood up and turned to walk away "Text me?" she threw over her shoulder before attempting to confidently walk away. She was mostly successful; she only stumbled over flat ground once.

Mina smiled to herself, maybe there was hope for them yet 


End file.
